


The Hunt

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Gift Verse) [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Valdo Marx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: A murderous monster is loose in the Harem.At Dandelion's request, Geralt investigates.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (Gift Verse) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted more with the Omegas, and who am I to deny you? They're lovely people, really. And the dynamic is soooo much fun to write.
> 
> Okay so some trigger warnings. This takes place in the Harem, so there’s stuff going on in the background that could be a bit… intense.  
> \- Incest  
> \- Past Rape  
> \- Child abuse  
> \- Underage sex  
> \- Dub con  
> \- Rape threats  
> \- Slight pregnancy/breeding kink  
> \- Lactation  
> \- Dandelion touches an underage member of the Harem  
> \- Group sex (not involving Dandelion or Geralt)

Alphas usually weren’t allowed in the Harem. Geralt couldn’t imagine what Dandelion had said to convince them to allow him inside, but he almost wished the bard had kept his mouth shut.

Apparently the Omegas had heard he was coming, and - despite the reason for his visit - decided to put on a show. Or perhaps they were always in assorted states of undress, that wouldn’t surprise him too much, given what he knew from Dandelion.

He tried his best not to stare as a very nude Valdo let him in, motioning him past the guards.

Just inside the door two girls were curled around one another, kissing and rubbing their lithe bodies together. Their passionate embrace was spoiled only by how they watched him out of the corner of their eyes.

At the opposite end of the entry hall he recognized Dandelion. The man was the most dressed of anyone in the harem, in loose fitting pants and a shawl. Resting in his lap, on a pile of cushions, was Safrilla, but Geralt barely recognized her as Dandelion’s lively friend.

“How is she?” he asked as he reached them, kneeling beside them.

“She won’t make it,” whispered Dandelion. “There’s internal bleeding. They tried to save her, but-” he shook his head. “We’re just waiting.”

He looked down at the unconscious woman. Her face was swollen, one eye bruised and purple, but that wasn’t the worst of it.

Something with large, sharp teeth had chewed on her genitals.

“Who found her?” Geralt asked, lifting the bandages to glance over her wounds. There were too many to make sense of and he couldn’t pick out a bite pattern of any sort. 

A young boy stepped forward. “I did.”

“Geralt, this is Gilar,” said Dandelion. “He’s new. Be nice. No growling or making your scary Witcher face.”

Geralt ignored the bard. “What did you see?”

“She was in the private bath,” Gilar said, studying his feet intently. “She was- was laying beside the tub, on her back.”

“Where were her hands?”

“On her belly.”

“Can you show us how she was laying?” Dandelion asked gently. Gilar immediately laid down on the ground and began to position himself. “There’s a good boy. Geralt, tell him he’s a good boy.”

“Good boy,” said Geralt dryly.

Gilar purred.

Geralt studied the boy, tilting his head and taking in the position he showed. “Her head was like that? Staring straight up?”

“Yes.”

“And her eyes open?”

“Just the one that’s not swollen.”

“But she didn’t speak at all?”

“No, sir. Not a word.”

“Did they drain the bath?”

“No,” said Valdo. “Gilar called for me and I had the door locked before sending someone to find Dandelion.” Obviously Valdo had known that Dandelion’s intervention would get Geralt there investigating faster than waiting for an official order from the king. They were nearly as clever as Dandelion, after all.

“Dandelion, can you show me the bath?”

The bard nodded. “Val, sit with Saf,” he said. Together they slid Safrilla into Valdo’s arms carefully and Dandelion kissed her bruised forehead. “I love you,” he whispered. To Valdo he said, “Take care of her.”

“Do you need me?” asked Gilar. He looked terrified of Geralt.

“No,” Dandelion kissed touched his wrist to the boy’s neck, rubbing their scent glands together. “Stay here, I’ll come for you if Geralt needs you.”

“I could use Gilar’s help,” Geralt said quietly as Dandelion led him from the main hall.

“I know, but I’d rather keep you away from him. He’s new and his first heat- well-” the bard swallowed uneasily. “From what I’ve heard, not all fathers love their sons the same.”

Geralt growled.

“Don’t do that,” Dandelion said firmly. “Not here. You’ll frighten someone. Or turn them on.”

“Where’s the kid’s dad?”

The bard raised an eyebrow, quietly saying, “I thought you didn’t kill humans.”

“I kill monsters,” he said simply. After a moment he asked, “Will he be safe here?”

“If he can get over his fear of Alphas.”

“If not?”

“Mother will find him somewhere.”

Geralt nodded. “Where is the Harem Mother?” He’d been expecting to see her, but there’d been so sign of the Beta that was tasked with overseeing the Omegas, which was odd, given that one of them was dying.

Dandelion winced. “Her duty is to protect the Harem,” he said uneasily. “The king was displeased that one of his girls was attacked.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow.

“The whipping block,” Dandelion muttered. “She’ll be back once she heals.”

“A monster attacked that girl,” Geralt argued. “It’s not anyone’s fault.”

Dandelion just shrugged. “He’s the king.”

Two Omegas were sprawled across the floor, the man thrusting into the girl’s ass, slapping her breasts as she squealed and tried to escape him. But she seemed to be enjoying herself, the smell of her desire wafting in the air.

Dandelion and Geralt stepped over them and continued on. “Is it always this… lively?” 

The bard snorted. “They’re on edge,” he explained. “No one wants to be alone, and what better way to keep your mind off death than a good fuck?” He smiled. “They’re also excited to have an Alpha around and want to put on a good show. And who can blame them?” He winked at Geralt. “You’re worth it.”

He tried not to stare at any of the blatant displays of sexuality, but one caught his attention and he couldn’t help but stop.“What are they doing to that boy?”

Dandelion paused, stepping back and glancing at what Geralt had seen.

A young boy who couldn’t be more than fourteen or fifteen was on all fours on the ground, his face covered with tears. Attached to the wall behind him was a long cone, starting very narrow and then growing wider as it went down toward the base. Another, older Omega was pushing the boy’s hips back onto the cone, forcing him to take it up his ass as he cried and choked, begging for relief.

The older Omega looked a great deal like Vissi, but Geralt could see the few, tiny details that set her apart. _Could be twins_ , he thought.

“Training,” Dandelion said quietly.

“He’s scared.” His scent made Geralt feel ill. “And in pain.”

“He’s just off his first heat,” Dandelion explained curtly. “He’s not had an alpha yet, so we have to teach him what to do.” A shiver ran through him, although it was a warm day, and he pulled his shawl more tightly around himself. “The cone isn’t pleasant, but its better than being unprepared for the… girth.”

The boy spasmed and tried to pull forward. His handler allowed him to escape the cone, only to strike his ass several times with a leather strap before forcing him to take the toy even deeper.

Spying the Witcher and the bard he screamed, “Dandelion!”

“Give me a moment. The bath isn’t going anywhere,” Dandelion said with a sigh. Leaving Geralt behind he hurried toward the boy, kneeling in front of him and gently stroking his back, waving away the other Omega. “Let me talk to him, Cissi.”

She backed away with a nod, striding off to sit beside Vissi, who had been watching the proceedings with a bored expression. Seeing them together, Geralt was even more certain that they were twins.

Realizing that the Witcher had seen them, Vissi threw him a wink, then slowly uncrossed her legs, moving Cissi’s hand to her cunt.

Geralt looked away, back to where Dandelion was soothing the boy.

“Make it stop,” the child begged. 

“Folo, I told you, you’ve got to loosen your hips.” He had slid the boy forward, no longer impaled on the toy, instead rubbing his fingers in his ass. “Come on, soften up for me, my love.”

“I don’t wanna!”

“Folo, Folo,” he cooed, leaning over and kissing the boy’s neck and licking his scent glands, still fingering him. “You’re going to be a good boy. You’re going to be so squishy with cum and slick dripping out of your hole and then you’re gong to get nice and fat-” his free hand trailed to Folo’s belly, rubbing him as he continued speaking “-and have the most beautiful babies-”

“No, I don’t! I don’t want babies!”

Geralt flinched as Dandelion struck the boy’s ass several times with the palm of his hand. Each strike echoed through the room, making it clear how hard he’d hit. Gritting his teeth he grabbed the leather strap Cissi had put aside and struck it over Folo’s back. Then he dropped the strap, his hands shaking. “Don’t say that,” he said, sounding almost panicked. “Folo, look at me.”

With a cruelty Geralt didn’t know he possessed Dandelion grabbed the boy’s head and forced him to meet his eyes. “If I ever hear you saying that again I will beat the daylights out of me, do you hear me? And then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight ever again.” He shook Folo, baring his teeth. “What did I say?”

“If I- if I say bad things again you’ll-” Folo choked, sobbing out, “You’ll whip me and- and fuck my ass real hard.”

Dandelion nodded curtly. “I don’t want to do those things Folo, but you’ve got to behave for me.”

Folo sobbed and nodded. “Yes, Dandelion,” he sobbed, hanging his head.

Dandelion’s entire demeanor changed, once again soft and loving, and he kissed Folo’s forehead. “Good boy,” he praised, guiding the boy’s hips back to the horrible, cone, lining him up with it and gently sliding him onto it once again. “See? You’re so good for me. Alphas are going to love you, darling.” Discretely, he rubbed a palm over his eyes, wiping away tears. “You’re going to have so many beautiful little babies.”

That time, Folo just nodded, dumbly repeating, “Pretty babies. I’m going to have pretty babies.”

“Yes.” Dandelion rubbed his eyes again and blinked rapidly. “Pretty, fat babies from a pretty, fat Omega.” His voice was tight.

Geralt’s chest ached.

“Now Folo, I have to help Geralt, but when I come back, I want you to be fully erect, do you hear me?” He reached between the boy’s legs and stroked his flaccid cock, then kissed his ear. “Perhaps I’ll even teach you to pleasure someone with your mouth with a little demonstration, hmm?”

Folo mewled.

“You want that?” Dandelion whispered. “You want to put your cock in my mouth?”

“Please,” the boy whimpered. _Gods Dandelion_ , Geralt thought desperately, _he’s just a kid_. But he suspected the bard didn’t really have a choice. Folo certainly didn’t.

“Be good for Cissi and I’ll think about it,” he said, rubbing his back gently. 

Then he stood, motioning Cissi back over, and returned to Geralt’s side, ignoring a sob from Folo as Cissi pushed on his hips again.

Geralt forced himself to walk away, despite wanting nothing more than to run back and save the boy. “Did they do that to you?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” said Dandelion, studying his fingernails, then wiping Folo’s slick on his pant leg. “That’s the easy part of the training. Soon they’ll put stinging nettles on his balls and teach him to love the whip.”

“I thought you liked pain,” Geralt whispered.

“I do,” said Dandelion. “I was lucky that I didn’t need it to be trained into me. It won’t be so easy for Folo, he cried when Valdo gave him three slaps with their bare hand.”

Behind them, Folo screamed again. Dandelion curled his shoulders inward. “He’s a good kid,” he mumbled softly. “He just misses his mom.”

Geralt grit his teeth.

In the next room, a fair haired Omega was perched in a chair, two other girls in her lap. Although they were full grown, and probably the same age as the woman head, they suckling at her breasts like children.

“Nicalli!” said Dandelion brightly, veering over to kiss her. “You’re back! Was it a boy or a girl?”

“Boy,” she said smugly, patting a healing wound on her stomach. “Want a taste?”

“Not now.” He winked. “Perhaps later.” 

“I suppose she just had a baby?” Geralt guessed once they were out of earshot.

Dandelion nodded. “It helps,” he said quietly. “Having someone to suckle at you. Makes the loneliness more palatable.”

Geralt wished he was brave enough to ban Dandelion from visiting the Harem. The place seemed to be full of bad memories, even if he liked many of the Omegas.

He pointed out a corner where he’d sucked cock for the first time, and a post where they whipped him for wandering off without permission. The group baths were ‘fun, as long as you’re not mouthy; the soap tastes terrible.’ A chair with a wooden phallus sticking up from the seat was ‘unpleasant but not unmanageable’ after being paddled.

“I spent the night there once,” Dandelion said, oddly cheerful. “Gods it was freezing. I thought my balls would never come back out.”

“They made you spend the night with a fake cock up your ass after they paddled you?” Geralt asked in disbelief. “And it was _cold_?”

“I bit the man who was teaching me to suck cock,” explained Dandelion with a shrug.

Geralt had been resisting the urge to touch Dandelion, not wanting to come off as too territorial in front of the Harem, but he finally gave in, resting his hand on the small of his back and rubbing soothingly.

“It wasn’t that bad,” said Dandelion quietly. “We take care of each other, here, and we never go hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things spell check has attempted to change Folo's name to, a running list:  
> \- Floor  
> \- Frollo  
> \- Color  
> \- Fold  
> \- Solo


End file.
